


Fill it Up With Bubbles

by narry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath fluff, Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like having baths with you,” Harry presses into Niall’s damp hair, followed closely by a kiss.<br/>drabble, bath schmoop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill it Up With Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this line of "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran:  
>  _I should run you a hot bath/ and fill it up with bubbles_

Soft, folky music flutters from the radio in the corner of the small bathroom, mingling with the cinnamon-scented steam that swirls through the air and twists Harry’s curls impossibly tighter. Niall sighs contentedly and leans his back against Harry’s bare chest, tangles the fingers of his right hand, the one not secured in plaster under layers of plastic shopping bags, in Harry’s still dry hair as the younger boy gently scoops water over them.

“I like having baths with you,” Harry presses into Niall’s damp hair, followed closely by a kiss. “You should break your arm more often.”

Niall hums and his eyes fall closed as he nuzzles further into his boyfriend’s neck. “You could take baths with me anyway,” he points out, voice barely audible over the quiet music.

He feels Harry shrug, hears the grin in his voice when he says, “This is more fun though.” Harry fishes around the bottom of the tub for the washcloth he’d dropped in as it was filling and brings the sopping, spicy-scented fabric up above Niall’s head. He rings the cloth between his hands, watching as the excess water rains down over his boyfriend’s smaller body. “Love having you so helpless; relying so heavily on me.”

Niall smiles contentedly, only flinching slightly when the water abruptly splashes over him. “You’re so domestic,” he teases with a grin, tilting his head back further to press a kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Harry smirks as he gently pushes Niall into a sitting position. He reaches for the shampoo and squirts some in his hands before he tangles his fingers in Niall’s golden bronze hair and styles it into a floppy mohawk.

Niall giggles as it flops over into his face, the sound turning into a soft purr when Harry switches to massaging the gel into his scalp.

Harry makes a quiet humming noise, barely audible in the quiet bathroom. “You like?” he asks, pressing his nose into the wet skin of Niall’s neck.

“I like,” Niall confirms, shuddering a little at the warmth of Harry’s breath ghosting across his shoulder blades. He feels Harry’s answering smile against his skin.

“Ready to rinse?” the younger boy asks and waits for Niall’s nod before he scoops up a few handfuls of water and dumps them over the blonde’s head.

 _“Heeey,”_ Niall pouts half-heartedly as some of the sudsy water flows into his eyes. He uses his okay hand to splash Harry, causing the younger boy to shriek and giggle.

Niall laughs softly and sighs, sleepy and content as Harry begins to gently wash him, running the soapy cloth over his pale skin. He supposes the gentle, constant rhythm of Harry’s stroking, along with the achingly familiar pattern of his soft breathing and heartbeat lulls him to sleep, because the next thing he knows Harry is gently shaking him awake.

“Water’s getting cold, love,” he says with an amazingly fond smile.

Niall lets out a small yawn and blinks up sleepily at Harry. “Okay,” he mumbles, not entirely awake.

Harry smiles and presses a loving kiss to Niall’s lips before climbing out of the tub. He offers his hand to help steady Niall as he clambers out of the tub and the older boy takes it gratefully, lets Harry bundle him in one of the thick, warm towels from under the sink. He blinks sleepily up at his stupidly tall, adorable boyfriend. “Carry me?” he asks softly, feebly reaching his arms out.

Harry lets out a loving sigh and squats a little so Niall can wrap his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Niall rests his head against Harry’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he clings to the younger boy.

He feels Harry nudge the door open and the taller boy says, “I’m gonna put you down now, okay?” before gently tipping Niall onto their bed.

He sits and watches sleepily as Harry unwinds the shopping bags and plastic wrap shielding his cast. A fond smile makes its home on Niall’s face as Harry lifts the green plaster to his plush pink lips and presses a gentle kiss against it.

Harry lets Niall lay down first and find a comfortable position before curling himself around his smaller boyfriend, careful of his cast. He leans forward and presses a sickeningly sweet kiss to Niall’s lips. “So was that easier than trying to shower by yourself?” Harry whispers as he pulls back.

“Definitely,” Niall answers, pulling Harry as close as his cast will allow before tangling their legs together and falling asleep to the sound of the younger boy’s soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little bit of a break from writing and now I can't seem to write anymore!! :((  
> so this is kind of a getting back into it fic.  
> sorry about the crappy quality


End file.
